


Tour '06 Drabbles

by JestaAriadne (still_intrepid)



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Character Study, Growing Up, References to Abuse, reflections, youth and age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_intrepid/pseuds/JestaAriadne
Summary: Collection of drabbles (not strict 100 words ones) based on some inspiring performances!





	1. Unexpected (Munkustrap)

Face hidden behind a dog's face (it had taken Jennyanydots and the mice weeks to make those ridiculous costumes), she suddenly embraces him.  
  
The warmth of her is almost unexpected, sudden like an electric shock. And it only lasts a second and then she's away, and he's back on earth, having to forcibly drag his hopeless First Peke into position.  
  
The full shock of it all will hit later, but for now... There's some glow about skin level and a smile that can barely be contained...  
  
 _so THAT's what it feels like--_  
  
Somewhere inside, Munkustrap and Demeter are both grinning like idiots.


	2. Voices (Demeter)

Munkustrap has a beautiful, deep voice. I'm sure it's just the thing to make your average girl go all shivery. (I am not, of course, average.) And then there's the extra-special even-deeper voice that runs shudders through the ground that he tends to use when he's tetchy.   
  
He is _extremely_ tetchy at the moment. Which is quite funny to watch.  
  
The other thing that's kind of funny in a different way is that, younger, when I was a... -- well, who's to say when you stop being a kitten anyway? Just -- _younger._ Ha... I used to be really scared of that voice. Of him when he used it. If we played up while he was babysitting, a few syllables was all it took to send us all scuttling into the nearest box.  
  
I remember that, but... I can't really believe the memory somehow. I mean, how incredibly stupid, to be afraid of a thing like that. Because it's so obvious now that he got mad because he cared about us. He never would have hurt us.  
  
And now I know that the really frightening voice is quite different.   
  
Munkustrap's shouting could send us head over heels backwards, away from him, but _his voice_ \- called you closer and closer, closer to you didn't know what and you didn't even care... Softly, gently cutting you open with words that got so far inside your head you could hardly separate his voice from your own thoughts-  
  
Worthless.  
  
Why would anyone ever love you?  
  
 _Don't pretend you don't want this._  
  
(Things that I can't ever tell anyone ever.)  
  
And then-- close by your ear, breath against your skin, _but I love you_ , Macavity whispers, _I love you_... and you'd want to believe it, every single time.


	3. Reflections (Jennyanydots)

Rum Tum Tugger, now... I should say that I was rather expecting him to turn up when he did; he always had a knack with making an entrance. Mind you, I _didn't_ expect him to give me that kiss... the audacity!   
  
I've always had a soft spot for our Rum Tum.  
  
He was such an awkward thing as a little kitten. Leopard spots all too big for him, and he kept tripping over his tail...  
  
And now... Now he's growing into himself. He's not there yet, of course. At some point he really will have to move on from this fractious, flirtatious little phase of his.  
  
He's so frightened of the future, you can tell -- just watching him alternately twitching and feigning boredom all too well while Gus was talking. Poor dears... the both of them, in their different ways.   
  
Still! He's got a good heart. I'm optimistic. I daresay he'll be just fine.  
  
He's not there yet, but he's on his way.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2006-7 and archived here in 2018.


End file.
